Lucky Charms
by Shealk
Summary: Hey guys, first attempt at Fan-Fiction. - Rated M for Smut- This will take place after Homestuck is finished, and all of the Trolls had returned to Alternia, as they try to get back to they're original lives. Along with the Dancestors and still remain a steady contact with the Humans. This story will mostly revolve around Eridan and Vriska, but will have other Trolls as well.
1. -Lucky Charms-

Lucky Charms

Chapter 1

(Smut starts here.)

"Eri-Eridan!" Vriska shouted upon reaching her limit. Arching her back she pushed her bare chest against the males. "Vris!" Eridan said with a stern tone, would thrust his violet colored member into her nook one final time. Vriska's cerulean member lightly curled itself as a slick blue liquid ejaculated from her tip. She opened her eyes to gaze upon the Violet Blooded Troll. "Eridan…~" She released a heavy sigh in relaxation, as the Prince would place a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "That felt wonderful V-Vrisk..." as Eridan would sigh, to catch his breath. Vriska would roll her eyes at the male, as she brought her legs down from around the male's waistline. Eridan pulled his length from her body, as a slick trail of Violet liquid trailing from her nook. The Prince would climb off of the Thief, landing next to her as he allowed his heavy lashes to fall over his hues. Vriska rolled on her side to face the male as she would wrap each of her arms around the males frame.

(Smut ends here.)

"So, how was it for you Ampora?"

"It felt wwonderful…"

"Well, I won't lie I did'nt think you were that 8ig." Eridan's cheeks turned a dark violet in shade, at hearing the provocative compliment. She gave him a wide smile, revealing her pearly white fangs to the male. As a slight shiver was sent down Eridan's spine. "I'm glad her Fangs weren't on my Buldge…" He thought to himself almost fearful of her. "I'm guessing you're tired Ampora?"

"Are you sayin' you're not?"

"Oh no trust me I am I'm just picking your brain Fish-Dick."

"Could you not call me that, it's embarrassin…"Eridan seemed rather upset at that last Nick-Name, Vriska lightly chuckled as she pulled herself closer to the male, resting her head upon the male's chest, closing her eyes slowly as she seemed to be rather calm for once in her life. Eridan's cheeks continued to grow even darker as he allowed his thoughts to race through his mind. "Vrisk, she's actually calm. And she smells so nice… It's almost intoxicatin." Eridan swallowed his thoughts, and would wrap his arms around the female's slender frame. "Eridan, how does 8reakfest sound?" Eridan resting his head upon one of Vriska's pillows he closed his eyes and replied to the girl. "That sounds wwonderful Vrisk." As time would pass in Vriska's bedroom it continued to grow darker, as the Alternian sun had finally set. The Thief of Light, sleeping ever so soundly with the Prince of Hope.

Chapter End

Hey guys, I've been wanting to write an Eridan Vriska Fan-Fiction for quite some time. And I figured let's make it a series depending how well this goes. I'll leave it up for a week then I'll continue to update every week or so. I know it's a bit of a Crack Pairing but it's my OTP so I hope you enjoy. Sorry for it being so short by the way, it's kind of a Pilot. Later chapters if this goes over well will be much longer.


	2. -Morning After-

Lucky Charms

-Chapter 2-

_Morning Afte__r_

The sound of "Spider8ite" began to fill the quiet dimly lit bedroom. "Spider8ite" began to fill the bedroom. Eridan awoke in Vriska's bedroom rather alarmed. "Wweh…" He sounded displeased from being awoken early from his slumber. He brushed his eyes, wiping the dry crust from his hues. As a simple thought popped into his head. "Where's Vvris?" She wasn't lying in the bed next to the Prince. "Vrisk!" Eridan shouted through the hive, echoing through the halls and the spiral stair-case. "Eridan! I'm cooking breakfast" she shouted back up through the house from the lower section of her hive. Eridan nodded climbing out of her bed. "Wwait wwhere's my clothes?" Searching around the bedroom, finding only broken 8-Balls, Cobwebs and even piles of Gold. After what seemed like forever he found his "Striped Hipster Pants hanging over a chair, entwined with Vriska's jeans. Slipping them on rather easily, he still couldn't find his shirt. "Oh wwell I'm sure it's around here somewwhere."

Walking down her Spiral-Staircase and into the kitchen, as the heavy scent of cinnamon smacked him in the face. "Oh my Cod, smells gre-" Eridan's word quickly cut short, as the wardrobe the Thief had chosen left Eridan seemingly breathless. "What's wrong Eridan?" Vriska turned her gaze away from the counter, and focused upon the male. Wearing what was Eridan's shirt, and her Cerulean Panties that boldly stood out from his black-shirt. A bright shade of Violet blush swept across the males face. As he quickly sat down at the kitchen table, rather quietly and flustered. "No-Nofin!" Eridan shouted in quick retort of the female's question. Vriska simply rolled her eyes, she knew what bothered him, and just she simply felt like screwing with his Think pan. After what seemed only a few minutes had passed, Vriska placed a few plates piled with food upon the table in front of Eridan, then claiming her seat across from the Prince.

Looking at the meal that had been set in front of him, most of it being Land-Dweller food, Waffles, Bacon, Hash Browns, a jug of Orange Juice and what looked to be a plate of French toast. Vriska sitting across from the Sea-Dweller, as she began to make her plate. "This all smells delicious, wwhere did you learn to cook?"  
"From each of the kids in our Session. John showed me how to make Hash browns. Dave showed me how to fry Bacon, Rose the French toast. And the Jade-Human showed me these things called Waffles."

"This is all Alien food? And land-dweller food at that?" Grabbing a late, stacking it with waffles, one slice of French toast, a few strips of Bacon and small helping of Hash Browns. "Well someone's hungry..~" Vriska chuckled filling her plate with a majority of Hash Browns and Bacon. "Trust me dude, it's really good." Vriska smiled placing stabbing the strands of minced fried potatoes. Waiting for Eridan to try the Earthling food. "Wwell, here goes evveryfin." Slicing the Waffles on his plate into sections, before placing it into a small puddle of syrup that had also been placed in the middle of the table. Quickly biting the slice smothered in syrup his clenched his eyes tightly, as in moments his Fins quickly perked upwards in a joyful expression. "Vvris, this is delicious ..~"

"I'm glad you like it Eridan.~"

"Tell the Jade human, her taste in culinary are exquisite."  
"Eridan about last night. W-"

"Oh cod… I'm sorry. It was going too far."

"No Eridan! That's not it at all!"

"What are you talkin about?"

"Last night was really enjoyable, not like when we were six."

"Wwhen we were Wwrigglers, our Black Romance was just a simple game. But wwe wwere just messing around wwith each other. And to be reely I like you a lot."

"I like you to Eridan, just after everything we've been through, with the game and all. I just don't want to be hurt again…"  
"Wwell, I'd at least like to givve it a shot… I mean I am flushed for you…"

"Alright Eridan, if you really want to… Matesprits it is.~" Eridan and Vriska continued to enjoy their morning meal, as they continued with idle chit-chat and perhaps future dates. Each of them excited to see what the future would entail for each of them.


End file.
